Faking It
by hml1999
Summary: Rey Kenobi is a best selling author in search of her next burst of inspiration. Sadly, she's stumped. In comes her boss's famous idea to have her pretend to date her rival/co-worker, Ben Solo, in order to better both of their careers and help their publishing company. A relationship starts to unfold as the two rivals start to know each other. Modern Reylo Au! M for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Star Wars fanfiction so please be nice lol. I'm sorry if the characters might be a little OOC, but reviews are always welcome. Please let me know what you think! Thanks so much!**

Chapter 1.

Rey Kenobi's fingers slide against the keys of her laptop's keyboard as she tries to write the start to her next novel. The sounds of New York City were loud outside her apartment's walls and she could easily find herself getting more and more distracted as she tried to push past the noise.

The shouting from the elderly couple in apartment BB - 6 didn't help. Rey's brow scrunched together as she tries to focus on her laptop screen.

Failing, her fingers stop and she waits for their argument to die down; only to glance at the clock to see that it was eight in the morning. The young writer lets out a sigh in frustration and rests her elbows against her wooden desk, fingers knotting at her hair.

Her creativity barely had time to surface. That is, if she even had any left in her. She was trying to squeeze out something; anything that she thought would work for an idea. So far, ever since Rey published her last best selling novel, her brain wasn't working with writing and she found absolutely no fuel to even consider looking at a computer. She found no motivation to write anything at all.

She was stumped.

For some odd reason, she feared that she was slowly going to go down in history as just a shadow that was noticed for a slight second, and then gone within the next year into the darkness.

Not wanting to let her negative thinking get the best of her, she pushes herself away from her desk and starts to get ready for work. As she dresses, she tries to forget about the pages that were going to be left unwritten while she was working.

Rey's thoughts had to focus and not rush off to daydream. She just had to get through the day before she could come back to the sanctuary of her home and be alone.

Rey didn't mind living alone, it's just that she felt like she was always waiting for something. Before she had moved to New York, she'd had lived with her grandfather after her parents died in a car crash. Now, she was on her own without the guiadance of her grandfather. She just hoped things would keep going well.

"Look who's here!" Finn F. Nash, one of The First Order Publishing Company's employies, smiles as Rey walks into the office. Finn leans against his desk and hands her a cup of coffee. "Our number one best seller."

Finn had been Rey's first true friend when she first arrived in New York. He had taken her in when she didn't have a place to stay, and he even helped her land a job at the company.

"I think your information is false, Nash."

Rey turns to see Ben Solo standing beside her. Ben Solo – or better known to the world as Kylo Ren who was the newest best selling author out there at the moment – had to be Rey's least favorite person on the entire planet. Everything Ben did, Rey always came second. He always got the best offers and the best opprotunities. It didn't help that he was a favorite of the Snoke's, the CEO, and it didn't help that they seemed to have a mutal distaste for Rey. Rey just wished they didn't work at the same publishing company.

Despite the opprotunities Ben was granted, he was best known around the office for his temper and not his good looks. His harsh, and sometimes awkard, personality was always frowned upon.

"I think I was the one who is our best selling author." Ben says flatly at Finn.

Rey could sence the tention as Finn stiffens visibly. She clears her throat and looks up at the tall man. "I don't really think it matters, Solo." Her outburst makes Ben look at her with a scowl.

His warm brown eyes look into hers. She sees his swallow harshly. "I guess it doesn't." His voice is harsh and he doesn't say anything else as he turns and walks to his office.

Once he's gone, Finn and Rey can't help but bust out laughing. "Did you see his face?" Finn grins. "That was great."

"Yeah." Rey smiles warmly. She looks at the clock on the wall and sighs slowly. "Well, time to get to work."

The two friends plan a time for lunch that afternoon and Rey heads towards her desk.

She barely sits in her chair when her phone rings. She picks up the phone and holds it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Miss Kenobi," the earie voice of Snoke comes through. "I need you to meet in my office. Now."

There's a beep ending the call.

As Rey walks to her boss's office, she could only guess at what he could possibly want her for. Probably to yell at her for something stupid.

When Rey pushes open the door she sees that what she imagined sounded a lot better than what awaited her, because Ben Solo was sitting in front of her desk.

"Rey," Snoke greets from behind her seat. "Take a seat." He motions to the chair next to Ben and his cold black eyes follow Rey. Rey feels her face get red, but she does what she's asked.

She glances at Ben. Their eyes make contact, only to be broken the second it happens.

"Would you two stop being so awkward around each other for two seconds?" Snoke groans frustrated. "You can't be for this assignment I have worked up for you two." Rey looks confused at him and she shifts in her chair slightly. "Now," Snoke folds his hands. "I have hatched an idea. It is a simple one, but it can help both of you." He stands and their heads move as he continues.

"You just both need to be on board with it." He folds his arms behind his back and waits.

"Sir," Ben sits up straighter and Snoke arches an eyebrow. "Why do you need us two? You've never had us work on anything together before."

"Exactly, Solo," Snoke nods. "You two are my best selling authors, and I always see you two competing with each other around the office. I've also heard that Kenobi, here, hasn't been writing as much. Well, considering she's not far behind you in sales and is one of the most demanded authors nationally, this plan is full proof."

"Sir -"

"This will come as a shock, so I want you both to be prepared for what I'm about to say," Snoke spits. "Now, once I've said what the plan is, be quiet and accept it."

Ben and Rey nod.

"I want you two to pretend to date." Rey's breath catches in her throat and Ben's eyes grow wide. Snoke studies their reactions quietly before sitting down at his desk once more. "I know it comes as I shock, which is why this is going to work, so let me explain. Solo, you have a novel coming out, so what better way to promote your novel than having an unexpected romance with the woman you are a rival with?"

His cold eyes turn towards Rey. "Kenobi, you need inspiration and Solo is just the man to do it. So it works out well for the both of you, and it makes the company get more publicity as well. So, it's a win – win for everyone. Got it?"

The room is quiet at the explanation their boss gives them. Part of Rey thinks Snoke is crazy and should be locked up in a mental asylum, but another part of her thought that he's a pure genius. He was right on many accounts, even if she hated him, but the problem was making it look real and making it look right.

"Yes, sir," Ben finally says, looking at the floor and not giving Rey a second glance. Rey keeps her eyes focused on Snoke. Ben lifts his head slowly. "But . . . How long is this going to last?"

"At least until your book reaches number one and her's is in the publishing stages." Snoke says simply. "Do we have a deal, you two?"

The two remain silent. Rey wanted to just walk away, but that wouldn't do any good. This was her chance and she had to take it.

To think, this man has been her rival ever since she moved here. Now, in order to better both of their careers, they were going to pretend to date each other. Rey couldn't believe she was actually considering this, but she was desperate.

"I don't think -"

"I'm in." Rey interrupts Ben. His head shoots to look at her and he has the look of shock written on his face. Snoke nods slowly in approval.

Ben stares at her, mouth slightly open, and blinks a couple of times. "Uh . . ." He looks at Snoke and swallows. "I guess I am too."

"Excellent." She stands up and leans on her desk. "And if you're still unsure for some reason, you're going to get paid double . . . So you can't back out now." Rey stands up first, and Ben follows shortly after. "I'll be helping you with setting everything up to the public. The rest is up to you two. For now, go play it off that you two can actually stand each other."

Ben and Rey stand there in silence for a second.

"Yes, sir," Ben gulps.

We face the door, and Rey feels Ben's tall body press against hers. She feels her body tense as he awkwardly lets his arm make its way around her waist. She wants to smack it away, but she resists. Instead, she glances up at him and sees the tips of his ears are beat red along with his cheeks. Rey takes a step back from his grasp.

"Com'on." He groans, his temper showing slightly. "We have to. For us."

"There is no us." Rey snaps.

His brows come together and his lips form a frown. "Well, there's gonna have to be if we want to better our careers. Now shut up and follow my lead."

His arm is around Rey's waist again and they both take a deep breath before they venture out into the office space of our building. All of their employees eyes were on them. The girls tried to hide their jealousy and gossiping eyes, and the men smiled at Ben and even congratulated him as they walked by.

"I can't believe it!" Rey hears a woman whisper to another. "They kept it hidden so well."

"I know!" The other woman says.

Rey could not believe they actually bought it. How stupid could they be?

Ben and Rey head towards Rey's office when Hux General walks up to them. Everyone just so happened to know that he was Ben's best friend. His sharp eyes look over Rey slowly.

"I seem to be seeing things," he says. "You do realize this is Rey Kenobi, don't you Solo?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Rey growls.

Hux rolls his eyes at the girl. "Nothing that concerns you, Kenobi."

"Hux." Ben's voice is serious and dark. Rey looks up at him and sees that he wasn't blushing widly now, but frowning. "Get lost."

Hux looks confused for a slight second, but nods slowly and walks off.

"Don't worry about him." Ben says as they now stand infront of Rey's office door. "He can be an ass sometimes."

Rey can't help but laugh. "Well, I wasn't planning on worrying about him. He doesn't matter."

Ben only nods.

The two stand their awkwardly. Their whole lives were about to change now. There was no turning back.

"I'll see you after work." Ben clears his throat. Rey nods before she watches him walk away towards his office.

Once he was out of her sight, Rey quickly makes her way into her office and plops down in her office chair. Her head rests in her hands and she groan softly.

"What did I just get myself into?" she say lightly to herself. She didn't know how to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I've really had a hard time trying to figure out the characters and be in character, but I'm having a little struggle with it. I hope you enjoy and I hope to update a lot sooner. Thoughts and reviews are much apprieciated. Thank you!**

* * *

"Kenobi," Ben says next to Rey as she makes her way out of their office building. The moon was out and the night was chilly. Rey stops and turns to face him. She only now grasped how tall he was compared to her as she looked up at him. He looked to be out of breath, and there was a slight red hue to his cheeks. "Would you mind if I walk you home?"

Rey is caught off by the question. She knows they were supposed to be 'dating', but she didn't think he'd offer to be nice for a change. She huffs softly.

"Actually," she crosses her arms over her chest. "Yes, I would."

His brows pull together and he looks at her with a frown. He runs a hand through his black locks. "Com'on, Kenobi. We're supposed to be -"

"Sh!" Rey shushes aggravated. She quickly whips her head to look around, and she finds that the streets are completely empty. Nevertheless, she looks at him and says, "Someone might hear you."

"Well, Kenobi. I don't see anyone around." He places a hand on his hip and looks at her with sharp eyes. "You could at least act like you like me, I mean, you agreed on this job too, you know."

Rey feels a sense of embarrassment wash over her. She tucks a lose strand of hair that had escaped from her three buns behind her ear. She looks at the ground and sighs; her breath visible. "Well . . . I'm sorry. I'm just not used to this whole . . . Someone walking me home thing. Someone caring."

Rey watches as he stares a her, and pretty soon she starts to walk in the direction of her apartment, her heels clicking loudly on the sidewalk. Ben is quickly by her side and they fall into a slight rhythm.

"Oh," he says simply. "Never had a man take you home, I guess?"

"Not recently, no," Rey's voice comes off more irritated then it should, her eyes focused ahead of her.

They walk in the cold for a little while longer, until Rey becomes taken off guard by another question.

"Why not?"

Rey's eyebrows raise and she turns to stop and look at him. "Why not what?"

"Why haven't you been out with anyone recently?" His question is noisy and a little rude, but she lets it slide. "I mean, obviously you have a lot of admires at work. I'm sure that . . . Finn has something for you." The way he addresses Rey's closest friend is sour, and she doesn't like it at all. "So why haven't you had a relationship recently?"

He stares down at her, and Rey looks into his brown eyes. She wanted to tell him to fuck off for trying to get into her personal life, but she knew that it wouldn't help given their current situation.

"I . . . I don't know. I've just been busy with my writing," Rey says bluntly as she can. She didn't have many friends, and she certainly wasn't going to give out information on her personal life to Ben.

They start to walk again.

"Well," he sighs. "I guess it's a good thing you can work on your writing and have a relationship with me, huh?" He uses his fingers to make fake air quotes as he says the word 'relationship.'

Rey stays silent. She doesn't speak until they turn the corner to her apartment. "It could be worse I guess. I mean, we have been rivals for a couple years." He nods slowly and she stops in front of her door. "Thanks for walking me home," she adds.

"You're welcome," he says.

Rey hesitates and she swallows lightly. A strong feeling washed over her as they stood starring at each other. She didn't know what it was. It was like a gravitational pull making her feet stick to the ground. Or maybe, it was a trance and she couldn't control her body.

"Don't be afraid," Ben says. "I feel it too."

Rey's eyes widen and she feels a blush come over her cheeks. "W – What do you mean?" she asks, trying to play it off. "I – I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do."

Ben takes a step closer and Rey feels her heart stop. For a second, she's not sure what he'll do.

He clears his throat and takes a step back. "Well, goodnight . . . Rey."

"Goodnight . . . Ben." Rey heads into her apartment and climbs up the steal steps of the staircase.

"Who was that, dearie?" Rey gasp loudly as she reaches the top of the steps to see Maz, one of the residents in the building and Rey's neighbor, standing in an apartment doorway. She was holding her golden cat, C3PO. How Maz came up with that name Rey will never know.

"I'm sorry?" Rey asks.

"That boy you were just with."

"Oh . . . Um . . . No one important, Maz." She eyes Rey with suspicion as she makes her way towards her apartment door. "Goodnight."

Rey closes her door before she hears Maz start talking to C3PO. The golden feline was always walking around the floors of the building and seemed to always be skittish and frightened.

Rey rests her book bag on her dusty couch and heads into the kitchen. She glances at her pile of notes scattered across her desk from this morning, and she lets her mind wander off to the terrible novel that was sitting on the laptop screen; waiting to be written.

Suddenly, Rey didn't feel like eating.

* * *

"Hello?" Rey croaks into her phone as she sits up in her creaky bed. The sun had just come up and the noise of the city was alive. Rey raised her arms over her head and stretched her muscles.

"Miss Kenobi? It's Snoke." Rey's eyes widen and she glances at the clock. She had overslept by an hour. "Where are you?"

She busts out of her bed and starts to rummage around her room for her work clothes. "I am so sorry, Mr. Snoke. I promise I'll be to work as soon as I can -"

"No need to come into work today, Miss Kenobi," Snoke's harsh voice interrupts her. Rey feels her back straighten up a little. "As you recall, I mentioned about setting things up for the public to see this relationship?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes. Well, I want you to spend the day getting to know Mr. Solo. I'm scheduling photographers to follow you around for a date on Saturday."

"That's in three days."

"Yes, but as of right now I need you to be getting to know Solo and he be getting to know you. You'll be having a date Saturday. Make it look real."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh! One more thing, Miss Davis."

"Yes, sir?"

"Try not to kill each other, all right?"

"Yes, sir."

She hangs up.

Great, not only did she have to get to know Ben she had a date with him this Saturday. She feels herself get sick at the thought.

She makes her way through her apartment and towards the kitchen. A piece of toast is her breakfast.

As she sits at her table, she looks at the apartment. It had been her home for almost a year now, and she had done a decent job of cleaning up the place, but it could use a little more work.

She starts in the living room and makes her way all the way to her room. Her phone interrupts her by ringing loudly.

"Hey, Finn!" Rey grins into her phone, dust slightly lifting from the floor from the broom in her hand. "What's up?"

"Well," he begins. "I was wondering why you didn't come into work today. Is everything okay?"

"Y – Yeah. Everything's fine," Rey sighs. "Some stuff just came up . . ."

"Some stuff?" Finn questions. "Listen Rey, if that Solo is making you do something you don't want to do then -"

"He's not," Rey quickly intervenes. "It's just that I'm a little busy."

"Uh huh . . . Still on the topic of Solo, when did you two start to date? I mean, you both hated each other and now you're suddenly dating? Rey, what's going on?"

Rey didn't like lying to her friend, but it was apart of her job. She frowns and sighs loudly. "Finn -"

A knock on the door interrupts her. "I – I gotta go. I'll explain later, I promise." She hangs up before he could respond and she's off towards the door.

The person on the other side was one of the last people she wanted to see.

"Ben?" she asks surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Ben looked like he hadn't slept the night before. He dawned a black long sleeve shirt and black jeans, not the usual work clothes for him. She tried not to stare at how he looked incredibly toned in the shirt.

"I got a call from Snoke," he says. "Apparently, we're supposed to get to know each other. So, I decided to come over."

"Oh . . ." Rey huffs. She steps aside and lets him in. She watches as he observes the bright apartment and she waits for his word of thought, but she doesn't get one. "Sorry if the apartment is a little messy. I was just cleaning."

Ben doesn't say anything.

Rey steps around him and glares at him. "I'm going to take a quick shower," she says hoping that he would stop glancing at things around her living space. "Feel free to help yourself to a drink or something." She turns and heads towards the bathroom.

The warm water feels great on her skin and she finally feels relaxed. However, she tried to keep her mind off of the fact that Ben Solo was in her living room.

Her face blushes as her thoughts flood with him. He did look attractive in those glasses – She shouldn't be thinking about him in the shower. What was she, some kind of pervert?

She doesn't know how long she's in there for, but she gets out and realizes her mirror is foggy. She reaches for her towel and clothes, until she realizes a striking horror. She didn't have them.

"You have got to be kidding me," she groans. Her face reddens as she thinks of asking Ben to bring her what she needed, but she couldn't stand to even look him in the eye. Then again, she didn't want to be standing here dripping wet in a bathroom that was no where near her room or a towel. She sucks in a breath and opens the door slightly. "B – Ben?"

She glances through the crack that she's made between the door and the wall, and she sees Ben sitting on her couch with a book in hand. He doesn't seem to notice.

"Ben?" she tries a little louder. He glances up from his book and looks in her direction. He raises an eyebrow, and slowly makes his way over to her.

"What?" he asks confused. "Everything alright?"

Rey looks at the ground and sighs. "I forgot my towel and clothes."

She sees Ben's face redden and hears him clears his throat nervously. "H – How did you forgot these things exactly?"

"I don't know!" Rey shouts of embarrassment. "Please, just go to my room and get me some clothes – And a towel please."

She watches as he walks away and she closes the door and waits. Soon, there's a light knock on the door and Rey reaches out her hand through the cracked door. She feels fabric being dumped into her arms and she sighs in relief. She closes the door again and begins to get dressed.

The t – shirt is a black long sleeve shirt, resembling Ben's closely. The shorts he had given her are, not to her surprise, also the color of night. Her eyes glance at the floor as she wraps her hair in a towel. Her breath almost stops.

Laying on the floor was her bra and panties. That means that Ben had been through her underwear draw and saw things no man had before. She feels her whole face get red and she quickly slips her clothes on, wanting to forget the whole event.

She walks out of the bathroom, her hair in a messy bun, and she sees Ben sitting in the exact position he had been when she had first called to his aid.

"Hey." His eyes don't lift from the book.

"Hey . . ." Rey hesitates and sits on the couch, tucking her feet beneath her. Finally, he glances up at her. His eyes scan her up and down. Rey looks down at her outfit and she feels her face flush. The shorts didn't even look like they were on, and it only looked like she was wearing a shirt. Fantastic. "Um . . . I can go change -"

"It's fine." He has a book bag set next to him and he pulls out notes. "So, Snoke wants us to get to know each other," he brings out a pen and clicks it. "Let's start."


End file.
